The present disclosure relates generally to an Intelligent Electronic Device (“IED”) that is versatile and robust to permit accurate measurements and to pictorially depict power usage and power quality data for any metered point within a power distribution network allowing users to make power related decisions quickly and effectively. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an IED having enhanced power quality monitoring and control capabilities and a communications system for a faster and more accurate processing of revenue and waveform analysis.
The present disclosure provides a transient measurement circuit that addresses problems in power measurement and analysis systems due to transients. Transients are rapid changes in steady state conditions for voltages and currents. Transients can occur in all A.C. power systems. Transients designate a phenomenon or a quantity that varies between two consecutive time states at a shorter time interval than the measured interval of interest. If a voltage transient exceeds a voltage dip and/or a voltage swell threshold, the transient will be recorded as a voltage dip or swell. Various conditions such as weather conditions, lightning strikes, power surges and swells, blackouts, brownouts and fault conditions can severely compromise power quality monitoring capabilities by IEDs. It is therefore desirable to have an IED capable of detecting transients and other power quality disturbances.